


Выход

by vitt



Category: Emerald City - Sukhinov, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Сухинов С.С. «Изумрудный город»
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Frenemies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из Подземной страны трудно выбраться на поверхность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выход

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Изумрудного города.  
> Канон - декалогия С.Сухинова, том седьмой "Битва в Подземной стране"; AU относительно финала.

Когда дверь в покои Корины распахнулась, Элли щелкнула пальцами, повторяя формулу главного заклинания Торна. Комнату залил яркий свет.  
Белая магия на острове Горн была под запретом, но принцесса Ланга лично сняла его, чтобы разделаться с Кориной. Она не успела. Лангу Элли оглушила мгновением раньше, прежде чем войти внутрь. Конечно, Элли не желала причинить принцессе вред, – та неплохо обошлась с ней, пока держала в плену, и, несмотря ни на что, она испытывала к Ланге легкую благодарность, – но так было нужно.  
Корина стояла у окна и глядела вниз. Она не сразу обернулась на шум, а когда Элли громко окликнула ее, улыбнулась.  
– Ты пришла за мной. Я польщена, фея, знаешь об этом?  
Теперь они смотрели друг на друга.   
Корина выставила руки в атакующем жесте, но нападать не спешила, наблюдая, как Элли перешагивает через тело принцессы и подходит к ней.   
– Я так и думала: Ланга злопамятна, но не слишком умна. Она мечтала отомстить мне, но позабыла: ты, фея, сейчас гораздо опаснее...  
Корина не договорила, Элли ударила ее по щеке и тут же занесла ладонь снова, готовая сделать что угодно, лишь бы стереть с лица ведьмы эту самодовольную улыбку.   
Корина не пыталась отстраниться, но перехватила ее руку.  
– Довольно, – она крепко сжала пальцы.  
– Ты предала меня!  
– Я никогда не клялась в верности Свету.  
– Ты предала не только Свет – меня! – голос Элли звенел от едва сдерживаемого гнева.  
Корина обернулась, и тут же вдалеке прогремел взрыв, за ним еще два с секундным интервалом. Элли испуганно вздрогнула, представив, как в щепки разлетаются корабли Магдара. За окном, на побережье, продолжалась битва.   
– Здесь, как видишь, небезопасно, – хмуро бросила Корина, – слуги Пакира могут нагрянуть в любой момент. Пора идти. В подземельях нам больше делать нечего.   
– Нам? – возмущенно воскликнула Элли. – С чего ты взяла, что я выведу на поверхность служанку Пакира?   
Корина пожала плечами.  
– Ты пришла за мной, фея.   
Вспышки за стеклом становились все ярче. Бой шел на воде и на суше, искры от горящих кораблей долетали до верхних окон.  
– Идем же! – поторопила ее Корина.   
На побег оставалось совсем мало времени. Звероподобные стражники, заколдованные Лангой, вот-вот должны были проснуться.

 

***

– Остров Горн, – голос Корины гулко отдавался в каменных стенах коридора, – клочок суши, со всех сторон окруженный высокими скалами и Подземным морем. Крепость и дворец Властелина Тьмы были построены здесь примерно тысячу лет назад, и до сих пор никому не удавалось ни подойти к острову с моря, ни пробить оборону крепости.   
– Кроме армии Света.  
– Да, конечно, кроме армии Света. Подойти с моря она сумела, и ее корабли сейчас догорают у берега, а отряды бьются где-то в районе... – Корина задумалась на мгновение, – западных ворот. Думаю, маршалу Хоралу потребуется еще час, чтобы окончательно их разбить.  
Элли глубоко вздохнула.  
– Просто скажи, где здесь безопасный выход.  
– Его не существует, – Корина пожала плечами и, выдержав сочувственную паузу, добавила: – или, возможно, я о нем не знаю. Пакир доставляет своих слуг во дворец при помощи магии. У него по всей стране разбросаны порталы, через один из них ты сюда и попала. Я, конечно, могу отвести тебя к известному мне порталу, но без позволения Пакира он не перенесет тебя на поверхность.  
– Тогда объясни мне, немедленно, куда мы идем? – потребовала Элли и порадовалась мимоходом: для этого сумасшедшего дня голос звучал восхитительно твердо.  
– В подвалы, там расположены тюремные камеры.  
– З-зачем?   
Да, конечно, она собиралась позже освободить пару сотен пленников из тюрем, но не сейчас и тем более не вместе с Кориной. Что если та опять ее подставит? Рисковать собой Элли привыкла, но подвергать опасности других не могла. Хватит и того, что из-за ее легкомыслия армия Света выступила в поход без волшебниц.   
– Сюрприз, – ответила Корина. – Увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Элли схватила ее за плечо и развернула к себе.   
– Хватит! Я выберусь отсюда, с тобой или без, не имеет значения. Но не смей со мной играть. Я сильнее.   
– Твоя магия не действует на острове.  
– Кое-что действует. Ланга не знала об этом, а потому не сумела отнять. Помнишь, как я победила тебя однажды? – Элли нервно облизнула губы. – Я всегда могу сделать это снова.  
Корина помнила. Корина возмущенно смотрела на нее, наверняка вспоминая — Элли была уверена в этом — торопливое обещание «никогда больше так не делать, пока ты не решишь опять меня убить». Что ж, не ей говорить о нарушенных обещаниях.  
Наконец Корина заговорила.  
– Ладно. Я понимаю. Твои чары лишат меня сил, я окажусь беспомощной среди чудовищных воинов Пакира, а ты в это время спрячешься где-нибудь подальше, сама найдешь путь из дворца и присоединишься к армии Света.   
Элли кивнула.   
– Если иного выхода не будет, я это сделаю.   
– Не сомневаюсь. Но есть одна проблема, – Корина холодно улыбнулась. – У стражи приказ не трогать меня. Пакир позаботился об этом, прежде чем передать контроль над островом Ланге. Приказа не трогать тебя у них нет. Я, конечно, ими не повелеваю, но если замечу, что где-то здесь скрывается сбежавшая Хранительница... Тебя разорвут на части, – Корина сморщила нос, – ужасное зрелище.   
Она скрестила на груди руки и примиряюще добавила:   
– Элли, я тебе не враг.  
– Ты только и делаешь, что убеждаешь меня в обратном.  
Они прошли в молчании оставшийся коридор. Медленно спустились по узкой лестнице, шагая осторожно и держась за холодные стены: ступени с трудом различались в полумраке.   
Прежде чем выйти на свет, Корина щелкнула пальцами.   
– Не двигайся, – прошептала она, и Элли послушно замерла.  
Корина досчитала до трех и махнула рукой, а потом первой шагнула в галерею. Каббар-тюремщик застыл ледяной статуей в проеме, и проходя мимо него, Корина сдернула с его пояса железное кольцо со множеством ключей.   
– Четвертая дверь, – сказала она, быстро оглядевшись. – Справа.  
Элли нашла ее первой. Корина долго крутила ключ в замке, создавая ужасный шум, и Элли уже хотела отнять ключи и сделать все сама, когда, наконец, дверь открылась. В лицо ударил затхлый воздух. Элли невольно отступила, но тут же двинулась вперед.   
Корина снова махнула рукой, и погасший факел на стене ярко вспыхнул.   
– Я привела тебе Элли, – недовольно бросила она, и Дональд поднял голову. – Теперь-то ты можешь выйти из камеры?

 

***

Нужный проход им подсказали каббары. Двое звероподобных солдат едва не столкнулись с ними на выходе из галереи, но Дональд вовремя утянул Элли и Корину в безопасную темноту. А когда Элли вновь ступила на лестницу, то заметила на ступенях оброненный пергаментный лист.   
– Надо же, карта. Не знала, что они существуют, – сказала Корина и, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дональда, пояснила: – Властелин давным-давно запретил все карты, только он сам, принцесса Ланга и маршал Хорал могут держать у себя планы крепости Горн. Безопасность.  
– Паранойя, – отозвался Дональд.   
Тайный ход был идеален. Скрывался недалеко, не имел рядом охраны, открывался нажатием на выступающий камень и выводил прямо на берег, с противоположной стороны от главных ворот.   
Прощальный подарок принцессы Ланги, нетерпеливо подгонявшей их к выходу, или та счастливая звезда, что оберегала Элли в ее последнем путешествии в край Торна?  
Корина пошла первой, пустив впереди маленький огонек, освещавший широкий коридор. Она шла быстро, не оглядываясь, за ней – Элли, последним Дональд.   
– Здесь очень тихо, – заметил он.   
Корина кивнула, прикусив губу. Элли переводила взгляд с одного на другую, ощущая, как смутное беспокойство превращается в совершенно отчетливый...  
– Назад!  
Корина выставила перед собой руки, сотворив невидимую стену. Дональд схватил Элли за рукав и притянул к себе.   
Вокруг стучали камни. Корина стояла, не двигаясь, Дональд крепко держал Элли, и с обратной стороны невидимой стены вдруг послышался звон.   
Теперь каменный дождь сменился стеклянным, и коридор словно разбивался на части, осыпая все вокруг волной осколков. Корина опустила голову, но стена сохранялась, ограждая всех троих от опасной зоны.   
Дождь прекратился через минуту – Элли считала, пытаясь не поддаваться бессмысленной панике. Дональд отпустил ее через две. Стена пропала на середине третьей.  
Корина выдохнула и улыбнулась.  
– Без ловушек? Так не бывает.   
Правую ладонь она держала на весу.   
Они сели прямо на каменный пол. Дональд отбросил носком сапога самые крупные осколки, на мелкую стеклянную крошку решили не обращать внимания. Если и дальше так пойдет, беспокоиться стоит совсем не об этом.   
Корина, побледнев, скривила губы. Элли успокаивающе погладила ее запястье. Задело осколком? Рана была неглубокой, но довольно длинной, и на краях сразу выступил алый контур крови.  
– Эй, полегче, мне больно, – Корина от неожиданности сжала пальцы.  
Элли неловко рассмеялась.  
– Поцелую, и все пройдет.  
Шутка, просто шутка, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Элли застыла в нерешительности, когда Корина сама протянула ей руку – приглашающим жестом, ладонью вверх, – но вызов приняла и осторожно поцеловала, задержав чужую ладонь у губ чуть дольше, чем стоило бы.  
На языке остался солоноватый привкус крови, чужие пальцы легко дрожали на щеке. Выражение лица Корины стоило всех подземных сокровищ.   
За спиной раздался тихий треск. Дональд оторвал длинный тонкий лоскут от низа рубашки, и закатив глаза, протянул Элли.   
– Вот.  
– Спасибо.  
Она аккуратно перебинтовала порез. Корина пошевелила кистью, нахмурилась и сказала, что жить будет, хотя повязку можно было затянуть и потуже. Элли не ждала от нее благодарности, к тому же на мелкие ссоры не осталось ни времени, ни сил, но понемногу это начинало бесить.   
Если когда-нибудь о них напишут книгу, ее следует назвать: «Главная ошибка волшебницы Виллины».  
Корина понимающе усмехнулась.  
– Жалеешь, что придется вести меня на поверхность?  
Элли устало вздохнула.  
– Я бы никого не оставила в логове Пакира. Даже тебя.  
Секунду Корина смотрела на нее, приоткрыв от изумления рот, а потом рассмеялась.  
– Даже меня... Великий Торн... Элли, я тоже тебя люблю.  
Она продолжала беззвучно смеяться, пока рывком поднималась на ноги, нарочито громко стуча каблуками, шагала к выходу, а затем с силой захлопнула за собой тяжелую дверь.  
«Теперь можно не волноваться о безопасности этого места», отстраненно подумала Элли: будь с той стороны хоть один темный воин, их бы давно раскрыли.  
Дональд проводил Корину удивленным взглядом.   
– Знаешь, – сказал он, обернувшись к Элли, – подвалы Пакира не лучшее место для выяснения отношений.  
Та развела руками.  
– Другого шанса может и не быть.

 

***

Ход вывел их к пустынному побережью Подземного моря. На другой стороне острова все еще продолжался бой, вдалеке раздавались взрывы и лязг металла, но здесь было спокойно. Каббаров-охранников, как объяснила Корина, с этого берега убрали: солдат не хватало, и маршал Хорал предпочел оборонять главные ворота.  
Элли шла, по щиколотку проваливаясь в сухой серый песок, и придерживала одной рукой длинный подол платья. Дональд шел рядом, переводя взгляд то на нее, то на Корину, и время от времени опускал руку на пояс, проверяя меч в ножнах.   
Его беспокойство оказалось полезно. Дональд первым заметил черного дракона, кружившего над скалой.   
Высматривал добычу? Или воинов Пакира?   
Корина вскинула левую руку, и в воздух взвился сноп алых искр. Дракон взревел и стал снижаться.   
– Это Чангар, – шепнул Элли Дональд, – мы летали вместе...   
«До того, как я стал воином Тьмы...», мысленно закончила Элли.   
Дракон яростно зарычал и ударил хвостом. В воздух поднялись тучи серой пыли, земля задрожала, и Элли с трудом удержалась на ногах. Корина быстро шагнула вперед.   
– Чангар, стой!  
Дракон выставил голову с длинными рогами и замер, прислушиваясь.  
– Королева, – прорычал он.  
Корина торопливо кивнула.  
– Да, это я. Где остальные?  
– Я здесь один. Стая в Ущелье. Вараг запретил вмешиваться в битву.   
Корина неслышно выругалась, пнула ногой песок и обернулась к Дональду и Элли.   
– Залезайте, – велела она, указав на дракона.   
Элли нахмурилась.  
– А ты?   
– А я остаюсь. Принцессой Тьмы я стану через месяц, а может, и раньше, потом королевой... Думаешь, мне хочется возвращаться?   
Она улыбалась и не смотрела на Элли. Чангар опустил на землю черное крыло.   
Дональд поднялся на спину дракона первым. Элли медлила. Корина глядела куда-то в сторону, и с каждой секундой словно отдалялась все больше.  
– Я обещала этого не делать, – прошептала Элли, щелкая пальцами и повторяя знакомую формулу вновь.  
Принцесса Ланга подала отличную идею.   
Элли поднималась по крылу, прижимая к груди завернутого в платок спящего мышонка. Дональд опустился на одно колено и наклонившись к Чангару , сказал:  
– Нам нужно к кораблям. Поможешь?


End file.
